Susie Campbell
is a voice actress and secondary character first appearing in Chapter 2 and 3 from Bendy and the Ink Machine. She is the former voice actress of Alice Angel and worked at Joey Drew Studios for a few months also voicing other characters in the cartoons. Personality Susie is a young woman who has dreams of making it big. She sees the role of Alice as a gateway to go places, claiming that the character is the first she's had a connection with."These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me." - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2 However, Susie also has her moments of being emotional and desperate when things don't go her way, as seen when she is replaced by Alison. Traces of Susie's original voice can still be heard when "Alice" speaks, though it is unknown if any part of her still consciously survives. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song Susie's first cassette can be found near from the recording booth of the recording studio. She says that she thinks she'll enjoy working at Joey Drew Studios even though she's not been there long. She's glad to see that Alice's voice has been well received, commenting that Sammy Lawrence thinks Alice could be popular as Bendy one day. She remarks that although she's been voicing all sorts of other background characters for the cartoons, Alice is the first character that Susie has felt a proper connection with, hinting at her attachment to the character. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Susie's diary cassette can be found from the Angel Path Room if Henry chooses the Path of the Angel after first meeting "Alice". She sounds upset, explaining that she wasn't told that she had been replaced as Alice's voice until she met Sammy with the new voice actress, Allison Pendle. Feeling overwhelmed with rejection, she says she feels like a part of her has died and is desperate for a way to fix it. A second diary, found in the large chamber of dead Boris clones and the "Butcher Gang" enemies before meeting "Alice", has Susie telling of her lunch date with Joey Drew himself at an unknown time. She finds him charming, unlike what she expected, and is flattered when he refers to her as "Alice" instead of her real name. "Alice" mentions Susie if Henry is using the lift after completing one of her tasks. She repeats a message found in the graffiti, "DREAMS COME TRUE" referencing Susie by name. Quotes center |-|Chapter 3 = ---- }} Trivia * Susie worked at Joey Drew Studios for two months, helping to develop the character of Alice. Because of her short time there, it is possible that Henry did not meet her."It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here!" - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2 * Though Susie says the word "gonna" in the first line of her first voice recording, the transcript uses the proper term "going to". ** The word "have" from Susie's audio is also missing from another line of the transcript when she talks about feeling a connection to Alice. * According to the Hot Topic Q&A, Sammy refers to Susie as a "charming woman" and seems to love the way she smiles when he thinks about her."A charming woman.. quite... charming.. I recall only her face... that.. smile." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. Gallery Susie1_Chapter3.jpg|The transcript for Susie's second audio log from Chapter 3. Susie2_Chapter3.jpg|The transcript for Susie's third audio log from Chapter 3. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females